Bloody Rain
by Setsune Rouge
Summary: Ryou is growing less and less afraid of Bakura. So bakura plans something to keep him in control; but this time, did he go too far?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.  
  
Setsune Rouge: This chappy is just to give you a taste of what's going on...::looks over at "other self":: Blanc... what are you hiding?  
  
Blanc Charme: ...what in the world are you talking about ^^?  
  
Setsune Rouge: ...do I see Yugi over there?  
  
Blanc Charme:...::hiding Yugi's head:: no... it's...uhh... my pet dog ^^  
  
Setsune Rouge: WE DON'T HAVE A DOG! Now give back Yugi.  
  
Blanc Charme: ...oookk...::releases Yugi, who runs away frantically:: T_T bye puppy!  
  
Setsune Rouge: -_-; on with the story...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ring around his neck shone brightly in the sparkling sunlight, and his white spiked hair flared out in different angles. His eye's narrowed and grew more menacingly then anyone could have predicted from the young paperboy. With the transformation complete, the tomb robber stared 'murder' at his unsuspecting victim...a harmless old cat.  
  
"You filthy, disgusting creature of this world." he snarled at the harmless old mix-colored cat, staring blankly at him.  
  
"Can you believe I used to worship your sorry no good feline ass?" the tomb robber spat the little ball of fur as he continued along with his insults.  
  
"You useless no good son of a –"  
  
"Excuse me sir..." piped up a small voice from behind the loathing Bakura. Bakura turned to see a young boy with brown spiky hair, much like his own. Bakura's eyes remained as cold as ever as he asked the boy what he wanted.  
  
"W-well...t-that cat there...could you give him to me? He's mine." The boy shook with fear and his green eyes sparkled with fright. You could tell Bakura was enjoying every moment of terrifying this boy, and was about to make it worse.  
  
"This cat?" asked the tomb robber questioned picking up the animal by the scruff of it's neck.  
  
//Please don't do it Bakura.// asked a much gentler voice from the back of the yami's head.  
  
//And why shouldn't I?// a pompous tone aroused in Bakura, // What shouldn't I do?//  
  
//I think I know you well enough by now. Please don't kick the cat.//  
  
//Kick the cat? What a marvelous idea hikari! I was thinking of sticking the thing in a sewer, but kicking it seems much more appropriate.//  
  
Bakura raised a foot and kicked the feline down the alley way. The boy chased after it, all the while crying as Bakura laughed with amusement.  
  
"Score! The score is 1 to 0, Bakura 1 disgusting cat 0." Bakura cackled with laughter.  
  
// The poor thing...I can't believe you Bakura!//  
  
// Can't believe I did what, Ryou?// Bakura was playing innocent. Not that he ever was, but just to torment the poor Ryou..  
  
//...Forget it. I've probably lost this job to, so what's the point in arguing?//  
  
//Why would you lose your job?// Bakura asked. The tomb robber knew the answer, but it sounded so much better when it came from a distressed teenager.  
  
//Because, Bakura, it's normally not very nice when you call the boss an "evil creature sent from the depths of hell that should of never been born into the reincarnation of a man." And then kick him in the shins.//  
  
//Really? And I was trying to be nice.// Bakura got up on the bike, and started pedaling off.  
  
//Where are you going?// asked Ryou with a forced patience. Bakura was noticing his sudden change of behavior, and it was bugging him to no end. He, Bakura, ran things around here, not him. How the tomb robber missed the good ole' days when Ryou was petrified of him, thinking he would kill him if he disobeyed. But now the arrogant high school student knew better. And Bakura was now having to listen to his hikari complain.  
  
'That baka doesn't know what he's gotten himself into.' Thought Bakura to himself, away from Ryou, 'Or what I have in store...'  
  
The naïve Ryou was perplexed by the tomb robbers sudden silence. He knew it wasn't a good thing...but what could he be thinking?  
  
//Bakura...are you okay?// asked Ryou cautiously from the depths of the soul room.  
  
Bakura was snapped out of thought by the innocent question.  
  
//Where'd this come from?// asked the tomb robber narrowing his eyes, //Sudden mood swings...don't tell me you're PMS'ing//  
  
Ryou was slightly bothered by the comment, but insisted the question be answered.  
  
//I'm FINE Ryou...leave me alone you inferior, slobbing, harmonic teenager.//  
  
Ryou sighed with the satisfaction of the answer.  
  
'You sigh now Ryou...' thought Bakura again to himself, 'But you have no idea...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Setsune: Sorry for the shortness. I promise it'll be longer next time!  
  
Blanc: Setsune... if YOUR name kinda sums up to "Red Sunset".. what's mine?  
  
Setsune:...you bother me... you know that right?  
  
Blanc: ^^ YUP!  
  
Setsune: oi, reviewers! I'll ask you a question and if you get it right...I'll...give you a plushie! What does her name mean? I'll give ya a hint, it's French.  
  
Blanc: well, R&R! 


	2. Notice

Setsune Rouge: Heylo all! I have decided to give up this fic, dodges flying debris I'm giving it to my good friend Anzu2! She's already showed me a REALLY kick-ass version of this story.... It's so awesome... so look for it under "Silence".  
  
Blanche Charme: Yupperz! But since we're not allowed to post author's notes and stuff, we have to write something! So we'll give you a preview to an awesome new story! And you can tell us if you like it or not! It's A/U Ryou is French Royalty, and runs away from the castle to venture on. Along his journeys he meets Bakura, Marik, Yami, etc. Each chapter will be a different adventure! Warning, may become yaoi (R/B) in later chapters. So read and enjoy!  
  
--------  
  
I stand there paralyzed with fear. Standing before me leers a frightening man with white hair and piercing eyes. Tres mechante. I speak out, "Tu t'appelles comment?" I call out to him. His gaze locks with mine. His bangs flowing with the wind, blocking his face as he chuckled evily.  
  
"My name? You dare ask my name?" he laughed, "You won't be alive long enough to know my name."  
  
I begin to back up, then turn to run. I was already tasting dirt before I had even taken two strides.  
  
"You have no idea what you got yourself into." He grabbed my hands and pulled them around my back.  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" I asked spitting out the taste of earth. That just sent him laughing again as he leaned close to my ear and whispered, "Tu est bete." With that, I lost consciousness as a sharp pain was brought to the back of my head.  
  
---------  
  
Setsune Rouge: You like ne-?  
  
Blanche Charme: Review! And then go read "Silence"! 


End file.
